


After Hours

by Zeds_Dead



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Professor Erwin Smith, janitor Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 13:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13952520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeds_Dead/pseuds/Zeds_Dead
Summary: Erwin smiled. Levi swallowed back a snarl of unexpected want.





	After Hours

The first time they'd met, Levi had found Erwin lost and adrift in the cavernous hallways, way past any respectable home time. He'd have sneered at the professor's misfortune but something in the bright blue eyes that stared in pleading shame stopped Levi's lips from curling. Erwin's introduction to this particular college clearly hadn't included orientation and Levi led him trailing back to familiar surroundings, gruffly pointing out landmarks for the use of finding one's way. 

However, Erwin hadn't just followed blindly like a quiet lamb. He had questions. Lots of questions. 

Earnest as a school boy, Erwin chattered and commented throughout the journey, made remarks on architecture and interesting smells, pulling on Levi's knowledge to find out all he could about the building. When was it established? Isn't it funny how you can see the modernisation from one wing to the next? What's that? Where does this go? 

Usually Levi would've snapped something crude over his shoulder and increased his pace, yet this particular narration sent a hot spark through his bones, every happy discovery hitting straight into the small of Levi's back. 

They ended up side by side, strolling through dark corridors on a sight-seeing mission, Levi's position as janitor giving him access all areas. He knew where the students hid to smoke or skip class, took great glee in sneaking up and scaring the shit out of them. He knew which blocks to avoid if you wanted to keep your limbs intact, the science labs being prime injury land. He knew exactly where to kick the vending machine to obtain free snacks. 

Erwin had seemed to eat it all up, his enjoyment radiating in excited waves and Levi had trouble keeping his eyes forward, kept glancing to his right to chance a peek. He tried to size Erwin up, used years of quietly observing from the shadows to his advantage, but Levi couldn't get a proper hold on Erwin. 

Sensible clothing. Well shined shoes. A casual spring to his step, smile to match. Admittedly hot.

Something didn't sit right in Levi's gut though, the perfect friendly demeanor surely hiding a truth that he was now determined to unearth. He wasn't able to put his finger on it, had no actual reason for the chills creeping up his spine and Levi squirmed against the sensation, mentally told his butterflies to fuck off. 

Upon arrival at the staff room, a place which Levi only entered when absolutely necessary, Erwin held the door open and gestured inward, inviting Levi as if he'd been here for years. Just like that. It prickled on Levi's skin, the sheer calm audacity rankling him instantly and his jaw clenched, chin lifted slightly in soundless query. 

Erwin smiled. Levi swallowed back a snarl of unexpected want. 

"The facilities aren't the best, but I'm sure I could rustle up a coffee or a tea? It's the least I can do to say thanks." 

"Thanks?" 

"Yes." Erwin looked down at Levi's chest, checked the badge for a name he already knew well. "Thanks for the tour, Levi." 

"Tour?" 

Levi wondered when he'd lost the ability to hold a normal conversation, speaking in single worded questions that he hissed out, more annoyed with himself than Erwin. He bristled, toying with the keys at his belt as water boiled, his silence on the subject apparently meaning that Levi did in fact want a hot drink. 

That evening, Levi discovered that Erwin made a damn good cup of tea. 

They began seeing more of each other as Erwin's schedule clicked into place, meeting in passing and calling it chance. Levi had Erwin's timetable written on his subconscious, popping up at the right moment to fix things which didn't need fixing, mop up imaginary spills. Levi told himself it wasn't intentional, simply coincidence but the increasing weakness he felt in his ankles every time he saw Erwin could only be ignored for the short term. That and the adrenaline which turned his insides to mush. The quick breathing. Blushes. 

Still he wasn't able to place just what Erwin had about him that caused his heckles to raise. He'd spent hours mulling this over, surely way too much brain power used up on one man and as the weeks turned to months, Levi shed his spikes and revealed untapped warmth. 

Erwin inspired the best in Levi without effort, his body relaxing and taught muscles dropping down from high alert when in Erwin's presence. It felt like a massage with no touch, the very thought making Levi's ears flash pink. 

Erwin was attentive and hung onto Levi's every word, listened to his grumbles about students and teachers alike. He would rest his chin in a large hand when Levi lit up in animated discussion over a new discovery, the old college having quite an interesting history. 

Each find always meant a field trip after-hours, Levi navigating for Erwin and his bad sense of direction. Using gentle arm squeezes for guidance, Levi found himself becoming comfortable with physical contact, the usual desire to shy away from such acts suddenly a second nature. The way in which Erwin's hand would brush his own when passing a mug of tea afterwards, how he'd gaze into Levi's eyes when talking about their adventures…was he imagining it? Or could Levi truly have unearthed a form of companionship? 

Christmas came and went, leaving a hangover of indulgence laying across campus as school restarted in the new year. It brought resolutions, post-festive blues and enthusiastic handshakes, all of the staff gathering together to see in the academic term. 

Levi was bored. Bored by the drivel and pompous words shot across the room, the speech intended to bolster spirits and welcome everyone back to work. He retreated into reminiscing, arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the wall, Erwin by his side as always. Levi recalled their visits during the holidays to one another's homes, the shared whiskeys and laughs, stories and jokes. More than just alcohol had reddened Erwin's cheeks, Levi was sure of it and he cocked his head slightly, remembering how close they had gotten one evening on the couch. 

Fingers had danced their awkward uncertain waltz, tiptoed to the point of touching briefly and Levi swore he'd nearly died at that moment, a bright burst of nerves encompassing his being. He felt it again now, slid left along on the wall to make sure Erwin was still there but kept his eyes forward. 

He'd been saving this. The jewel in the crown. Levi's mouth felt dry, Erwin's body heat making his palms clammy and he whispered softly. 

"I found a new place." Levi felt Erwin stiffen, fancied his ears had even pricked up and he smirked. "It's good." 

"Where?"

Their hushed conversation had Levi spinning with an air of misbehaviour, his heart beaming in place of a full on grin. 

"Basement. You free tonight?" 

"Yes." 

Erwin breathed his confirmation in a distinctly sexual manner, wrecked and needy, Levi's crotch twitching in bizarre anticipation. Their foreplay resembled a ritual of archaeology, driven by revelations and Levi noticed Erwin's tongue flick out to moisten his lips.

"See you at six." 

"Six." 

Blissed out and barely containing his glee, Levi strode away as the last echoes from the Dean met applause, pushing off the wall and giving his best sway of the hips. He knew Erwin would be watching. 

The day dragged nails through Levi's skin, moving slow as mud while he cursed and bit his way to six o'clock. Anyone crossing his path was treated to a dose of crude annoyance, foul language tossed out generously. Levi did not deal with impatience well, his excitement turning easily to ire. 

That was until the last bell had rung, the halls started to clear and teachers had hurried home, leaving Levi to his kingdom once more. He imagined an Indiana Jones vibe, his blue janitor's uniform blending into leather and scuffed boots as Levi quietly slipped through the metal doorway, holding it open for Erwin to hunch inwards. 

Pipes and exposed bulbs led the way, two intrepid explorers beating an unknown path into the void. It was badly lit, drips and creaks coming from aging plumbing, punctuated by groaning metal. No one knew they were here, where they'd run off to. If something should happen, no help would come. The temperature was uncomfortable and muggy, painting them in a thin sheen of sweat as the corridor narrowed further, bricks scraping at their clothing. 

Levi had spotted something on an old blueprint and instantly knew it had massive potential, the hot breaths behind him confirming this as a great plan and he paused, glancing back to see Erwin's damp face looming close in the dim light. 

"You ok?" 

"Yea. How far now, Levi?" 

"Just up here." Erwin looked determined with a slice of fear and Levi smiled devilishly. "Scared?" 

"No! No." 

He didn't sound convincing, pressed up against Levi's back and clutching his elbow. 

"Sure?" 

Levi barely spoke, their lips nearly touching. 

"Maybe a little." 

"Shall I um…" Levi gulped, eyes fluttering to stare at Erwin's mouth, the inviting flesh he'd been mesmerised by on many occasions. "Want me to hold your hand?" 

He'd meant to come across as sarcastic but achieved nothing near that mark, Levi's voice sultry and deep, a gravelly thick word given in response. 

"Yea." 

Levi truly hadn't intended to but grabbed Erwin's hand anyway, pulling him along to their destination. It took all of his waning self control to keep on track, to stop himself from looking behind as the walls closed in around them. Space was lacking, the claustrophobic corridor getting smaller and smaller, constricting at the same pace as Levi's desire grew. He managed to spare a thought amidst the hazy fog - was this what turned him on now? Danger and sneaking around off-limits? 

Quick exhales puffed on Levi's nape, bitter coffee and warm cologne filling his nostrils as he gulped hard, a click in his throat suggesting that he hadn't drunk a drop in days. His heart drummed faster, fingers tingling and gripping tight to Erwin's wet hand, slippery flesh pulsing back into his palm. Levi had never taken the time to appreciate just how large Erwin's hands actually were, how strong and surprisingly soft. They'd feel divine on his body, searching and holding so so much, engulfing completely. 

Levi had moved past sanity and operated purely on need, equally desperate to show Erwin his discovery as well as climb all over him. The prospect of achieving both goals drove Levi onward, his shoulders raking across the coarse close walls, humidity clutching around his neck. Beads of moisture prickled on Levi's collar bones, sharp, salty, anticipating as the final door was reached, deep in the bowels of the university's underground and untravelled warren. 

Pausing, Levi shot Erwin a determined look of triumph, his keys rattling in an old weathered lock and he pushed against the metal entrance, rusty hinges wailing shrill protests, piercing their eardrums. Levi winced, a torch pulled from his belt and he passed it to Erwin, the dark cavernous room echoing his voice back at them. 

"You do the honours." 

Erwin clustered in at Levi's heels, bearing down on him heavily, stomach to spine and when the light spread over their surroundings, Erwin whimpered. 

"Oh my. Ohhhhh my, Levi. You found it." 

Speaking as soft as silk, Erwin's ribs still rumbled with a low vibrating thunder, his hand on Levi's shoulder. 

"Yes, I damn well did."

Spanning out before them lay the ruins of an ancient library, a fabled library at that, one which had been sought for many years after it's existence became unearthed. Prior to the university, the land had allegedly housed an elite Roman villa, owned by a notoriously rich and eccentric master. Debauched activities, lewd bathing parties, drunken mischief…it all happened here apparently, along with an immense amount of reading. The power and sin seemed to ooze from the very walls, Erwin's breath rapidly approaching dangerous speeds as the pair gazed at their treasure. 

Broken mosaic tiles and crumbling paving only told a small story, the open hearth speaking of decadence and Levi pictured dark red drapes, expensive artworks and row upon row of thick books. Erwin, however, pictured something else. 

"Can you imagine, Levi? Can you imagine what went on in this room?" 

The presence of a hard knot made itself known in Levi's back, dark brows lifting high and he pursed his lips, unsure what to do whilst the torchlight swung left to right. Swallowing, he whispered a reply. 

"I'm pretty sure that you're doing a fine job with the imagining." 

He gave a testing flinch into Erwin, moving his hips and earning a hitched gasp. Levi smirked, lopsided, his own arousal spurred on. 

"Whose benefit is that for? Mine or the Romans?"

The grasp on Levi's shoulder grew weightier and he was spun slowly around, gaze tilting up to see an expression of true passion. 

"Yours." The torch clattered to the floor, Erwin's fingers finding their way into Levi's hair, stroking strands back away from his face in kind sweeps. "Always yours." 

Knees almost gave way as Erwin brushed his lips against Levi's, a shuddering moan coming from one or both of them, neither could tell. Plunged into relative darkness, Levi found a hoard of courage and he wrapped his arms around Erwin, hands tightening at his scalp in surprise as he drove Erwin back against a centuries-old wall. Huffs announced impact, teeth clashing as their kiss deepened, tongues hungrily working together, clothes clawed at. 

Levi groaned loudly while he battled with Erwin's zipper, finally yanking it down and he fumbled inward, finding solid flesh and freeing it in seconds. 

"Fuck…" He took hold, drawing his fist teasingly slow up Erwin's erection before running a thumb over the tip, a whole-body shiver and sigh his reward. "You're so fucking hard." 

Levi built up a decent pace, curling and squeezing, open mouth leaving trails of saliva at Erwin's neck as his hand became wetter by the minute. The sense of indecency had Levi entranced, their location historically important and also still a part of the university so he let his naughty side out, unleashed months of sexual tension. Mumbling into Erwin's racing pulse, he licked a burning line upwards. 

"I bet you taste fucking amazing." 

Erwin gurgled. Levi smiled, moving back to capture lips in short hurried pecks. 

"You wanna imagine? Imagine me swallowing your cock." 

Erwin crumpled, sliding down the wall with a sob, his eyes blown and knitted green vest disheveled. Despite appearing incapacitated, he too was overcome by the sordid atmosphere and stared up at Levi from beneath low lids, unbuckling his belt. 

"Don't make me just imagine." 

Levi dropped to his knees, hunched over in a flash and he gripped the base of Erwin's length, dull light from outside giving a glorious view of his slightly curved and twitching red cock. 

"Beautiful." 

With that one last word Levi kept his promise and sank further, humming in approval as he slid his open pout over Erwin's weeping head. 

"God Levi!" 

Sucking strongly, Levi adjusted to Erwin's size and gained momentum, using his hand and mouth quickly in tandem, tongue laving enthusiastically. He'd been right. Erwin tasted perfect. His technique was out of practise but Levi made up for it with effort, noisily taking all he could. Moist sounds reverberated, Levi's head bobbed in a blur, helped by Erwin's hold which had returned to his hair and tiny thrusts pushed Erwin deeper. 

Levi was determined, intent on bringing pleasure to the man who had been a constant comfort for so long, the one person he'd wanted to complete, to complete him in return. They'd been skirting around this for too long, days and weeks wasted due to nerves and uncertainty, yet now they could be honest. 

Erwin was unravelling, breathy and strained, stuttering hips resulting in Levi's nose becoming buried within dark golden curls. 

"Levi!" 

Everything tightened, Erwin's rigid form spasming as he choked out that name over and over, spilling heat onto Levi's starved tongue. His orgasm rattled for what felt like forever and with jerking motions, Erwin eventually relaxed and let his head roll onto his chest. Levi crawled up, jaw aching in a fabulously proud throb of pain and he purred against Erwin's parted lips. 

"Was that better than imagination?" 

Erwin grinned, satisfied and ready to reciprocate, Levi's squeal bouncing all around as he was hoisted to his feet, boots either side of Erwin's thighs and crotch at face level. Hands on the wall, Levi could only gape while Erwin tore his overalls apart, exposing bare abs with one swift yank. 

"Watch the buttons, Erwin." 

"I'm not concerned about buttons right now." 

The demure growl liquefied Levi's legs, unstable and his voice nearing desperation. 

"What are you concerned about?" 

Palms worshipped muscles, appreciated the toned figure and they slid south, reverently releasing Levi's cock. 

"This is what I'm concerned about, Levi. It has been for a long time." 

Snatching at a clothed ass, Erwin dragged him closer and took Levi in with a low mewl, starting as he meant to go on, quick warm laps constricting and stroking expertly. 

"Oh fuck…oh fuck…" Levi couldn't stand up anymore and hooked his right leg over Erwin's shoulder, practically clambering on top of him, instinctively matching pace. "Erwin…" 

All of their evening caught up with Levi, the undertone of sex seeping through his veins and he watched as Erwin moaned and whined around his cock, reaching the hilt every time. He was ready to give in, jaw slack and voice reduced to a high rhythmic beat of sound when Erwin pulled back, nearly breaking contact. Small licks circled and swirled then Levi was swallowed whole again, only to return to the more reserved attention.

"Erwin, fuck…don't tease." 

Erwin winked. 

"I said don't fucking tease…shit...I'm gonna come, Erwin!" 

The urgency jolted Erwin into action and he brought Levi fully inside, his throat convulsing in measured waves. They were nearly motionless apart from Erwin's gulps as Levi called out, his nails scratching into the wall, cold icy goosebumps spreading over his skin. He hazily wondered what it would be like to fuck Erwin, to feel him, to hear the sounds that Levi had himself created. In his mind he saw it as an intimate moment of sharing and emotional expression, but his tongue babbled unchecked. 

"I'm going to fuck you one day, Erwin…over that shitty coffee table in the staff room…in my bed…here…"

Erwin bellowed mutely in agreement, fingers biting at Levi's ass. 

"Just you, Erwin…all I need…you…"

Words tapered off, the vibrations too much to handle and he looked down at Erwin's unwavering eyes, his rasping breaths in synch with each snap of the hips, Levi's climax washing over him in incredible tremors. Erwin leaned away, panting, clearly pleased with himself and Levi slumped onto his lap, giddy. 

"I…holy fuck, Erwin." 

Their kiss came easy, natural and passionate, a more romantic affair than the previous yearning embraces. Leaving Erwin with a final drag of lips, Levi regarded him in a bashful manner. 

"You've got a few more promises to keep, Levi." 

Chuckling nervously, Levi itched at his chin. 

"Yea…I said all that stuff, didn't I?" 

"Yes you did. And it'd be a damn shame if you went back on your word." 

Feigning sorrow, Erwin blinked rapidly in Levi's direction, receiving a swat to the arm. 

They tidied themselves up, hair all over the place and cheeks rosy, frequent smiles shared. Not forgetting their initial reasons, Erwin snapped some hasty photos on his phone, impatient to show the Dean tomorrow. 

"Do you think we'll get recognition for this, Levi?" 

"Maybe. If they don't know the full story, anyway." 

Erwin led them out with a booming laugh, catching another kiss and pointing to his left.

"It'll be quicker to get back this way." 

Levi followed, his footsteps light as a cloud. It took him ten seconds to stop, glaring incredulously at Erwin. 

"Hang on. How the hell do you know it's quicker? I've never even been down here, let alone you, Mr 'I got lost in my own office'?" 

Erwin froze, turning eventually, guilt written all over his mildly apologetic face. 

"Good guess?" 

"Nope. Not buying it." Levi thought back, recalled the way Erwin had initially given him an unsettling feeling and some pieces clicked into place. "You weren't ever lost, were you?" 

"Levi…"

"That first day. I led you through corridors you already knew." He wasn't angry, merely confused and Levi tilted his head to one side. "So…why? You didn't need me?" 

"Oh yes I did, Levi." Erwin rushed over, taking Levi's hands gently. "I might know the layout, but you?" 

"Yea?" 

"You know so much more. And…" Pausing, Erwin stared at their feet, his ears blazing red. "I wanted to explore with you." 

"So you faked being an absolute dumbass? To spend time with me?" 

"Pretty much, yes." 

Levi chewed his lip, containing laughter. 

"You total idiot, Erwin. Could've just fucking asked instead of walking around aimlessly in circles for months." 

Erwin grinned, flashing his white teeth and displaying an insane amount of boyish charm. 

"And where would the fun have been in that?" 

Walking away, arms round one another's waists, they made for the upper floors, Levi's low voice cutting through the restrictive corridor like a laser. 

"I'll fuck you over that ridiculous desk of yours too, Smith." 

"I'm sure you will." 

"Why do you know so much about this place anyway?" 

"Levi, what sort of architecture professor would I be if I didn't?" 

"Oh. So that's what you teach?"


End file.
